


In Which Jack and Other Events Fail to Conspire To Keep Daniel in the Milky Way Galaxy

by jmtorres



Series: Ascension 101 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-08
Updated: 2005-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amireal asked for an AU where Daniel didn't miss the Daedalus, with a side of McKay/Sheppard. AU of "Intruder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jack and Other Events Fail to Conspire To Keep Daniel in the Milky Way Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amireal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amireal/gifts).



Daniel, being Daniel, managed to get himself killed before the _Daedalus_ even arrived on Atlantis. They'd already caught on to most of the Wraith virus's more obvious techniques by the time it got him, but it managed to turn gradually turn down the temperature in Daniel's quarters without waking him when it realized he'd nearly completed a translation matrix on the laptop he'd ripped the airport card out of. By the time Rodney said, "Why aren't I fighting Dr. Jackson for this cup of coffee?", Daniel was already a popsicle.

"What the hell do we do now?" said (Lieutenant Colonel and damn proud of it, thank you) Sheppard.

"Flee," said Rodney. "Run for the hills. General O'Neill is going to _kill_ us."

"Shouldn't we be worried about Colonel Caldwell?" John asked. "Seeing as he's here and not back on Earth, and all."

"What does Caldwell have to do with anything?" Rodney asked. "It's O'Neill Dr. Jackson was sleeping with."

"Oh," said John. He scratched his head. "And he personally entrusted _me_ with the guy's safety. I'm fucked, aren't I?"

"Never mind," said Rodney. "We'll stick the body on ice and see if we can find any miracle cures on Atlantis. Dr. Jackson's _extremely_ lucky that way."

Unfortunately, after they had conquered the Wraith virus, arrived in Atlantis, and unpacked everything, they discovered the body was missing. They checked everywhere--the infirmary, the labs, the cafeteria ("I hate you for thinking up this possibility," John said to Rodney), and all the new crew's quarters. Finally, Rodney ran up to Teyla, grabbed her by the shoulders, and demanded, "Are you authorized to grant asylum to political refugees on behalf of your people?"

"Rod-ney," John singsonged.

"I am _not_ overreacting!" Rodney said, holding up a finger. "When you see O'Neill's face on the monitors, you'll thank me for preparing our route of escape."

"Rodney," John repeated. "I think I found him."

"What?" Rodney said, whirling.

Daniel was sitting on the stairs of the gateroom, looking at his hand. "You know," he said conversationally, "it's ridiculously easy to ascend here."

"You would know," said Rodney. "Third time's the charm?"

"You are ascended?" Teyla asked.

In response, Daniel started glowing a little. John poked his aura curiously, as if expecting some physical resistance. It didn't feel like anything in particular, just air.

Rodney said, "Don't get any ideas, flyboy."

"Don't mind him," John said to Daniel. "He's a little possessive." He poked Daniel's shoulder experimentally. That felt pretty airy too. Daniel looked faintly annoyed at that. Teyla looked fascinated.

Rodney slapped his hand.

"Sorry," John said guiltily.

"Are you planning on coming down anytime soon?" Rodney asked Daniel. "Should we have your uniform on hand, or would you just like the Atlantis shawl flag thing the Athosians knitted for us?"

Daniel frowned. "I made Jack take that out of the report. Who the hell told you?"

"Samantha and I," Rodney said, striking a bit of a pose, hand on one hip, "spent a few evenings catching up, physics, gossip, that kind of thing."

John gave Rodney a thwap on the back of the head. "Ow," said Rodney, bringing his hand up to check his head for bumps and half-turning, which effectively brought him out of the pose. "What the hell was that for?"

"If you don't stop going on about 'Samantha and I,'" John said, with air quotes, "I'm gonna dump your ass. And go date someone in the _soft_ sciences."

"You'd never," Rodney said with great conviction. "Mathematics don't work on those frauds."

"I think I'm offended," said Daniel.

"Oh, please," said Rodney. "You're some higher being, you're above that. Go float over to Elizabeth and check in, why don't you."

Teyla (who never had liked to listen to Rodney and John's spats, believing lovers should respect one another) said to Daniel, "Perhaps I can show you where her office is."

"Thank you," said Daniel, standing.

"If you don't tear your gaze from his ascended ass right this second," Rodney said lowly to John as they walked up the stairs, "I will dump you for a _civilian._ "

Daniel's visit to Elizabeth resulted in his first assignment being teaching Ascension 101 to everyone on the Atlantis mission during the week, and a special class for the Athosians on the weekend, as insurance against any fatal problems they might come up against. Rodney forbade John to attend. John snuck out to the mainland to take the class with the Athosians. When he got back, he had to sleep on the floor in Teyla's quarters, because Rodney had locked him out, and done something to the door that even John's ATA gene couldn't get around.

However, John was amused enough to forgive Rodney the morning after, when he had to rappel down the exterior wall of the city from the balcony four floors up and then help Rodney out through the window to get him out of their quarters. "I would have figured out how to undo it _eventually_ ," Rodney insisted as John helped him into the harness.

"You will," said John, "from the outside. Because I don't think Teyla could deal with _both_ of us sleeping on her floor."

And if John heard Rodney muttering Daniel Jackson's zen koans to himself as they climbed back up, he was feeling magnanimous enough not to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally at [my journal](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/769238.html).


End file.
